


Perfect

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, Holding Hands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Two happy fellas holding hands





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
Square O1 - holding hands

They were holding hands as they walked down the street. It was still a new of enough thing that it made Bucky ridiculously happy. Every time Clint reached out and took his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, Bucky's heart rate tripled, he wanted to sing and do cartwheels; basically, he turned into a teenage girl on the inside. It made him so stupidly happy he could barely stand it, yet at the same time he never wanted to end.

He remembered the first time Clint had took his hand in public, his heart had started pounding and his hands were sweating and he expecting them to get jumped, but nothing happen. The sun kept shining, people kept going about their business, the world kept turning and Bucky Barnes was holding hands with Clint Barton.

Back before everything, when he and Steve were young and carefree, he never in a million years thought he'd be able to openly hold hands with another fella on a crowded public street and nobody cared, but here they were, walking along on a beautiful day, holding hands and not getting one glance. Sometimes it didn't seem real, like any minute he was going to wake up from this wonderful dream, but then Clint would smile and look at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes filled with love and happiness and he knew it was real.

He didn’t know how it had happened; he had managed to not only attract one of the hottest guys on earth’s attention, then against all odds, the hot guy had won his heart one corny joke, one quiet moment of support, one kiss, one hand holding moment at a time. Clint was funny, smart, kind, patient, sexy, and a whole lot of other things that made Bucky fall deeper in love with him every day and he liked to hold hands; at the park, in a restaurant, standing in line for coffee.,everywhere 

“Want to get lunch at that little dinner, the one with the great pastrami?” Clint asked when they were waiting for the light so they could cross the street.

“Sounds good.” Bucky replied.

They settled into a booth at the dinner and placed their orders. Clint was describing a dog he had met the other day, waving his hands all around in his excitement as he talked. when Bucky reached out and grabbed his hand. Clint stopped talking and watched him.

“Everything ok?” he asked when Bucky didn't say anything.

“Yeah.” Bucky replied, lifting their clasped hands so he could kiss the back of Clint's. “I like holding hands with you.”

Clint’s face lit up with one of his genuine smiles, the one that made him look like he was glowing from the inside out and made his eyes sparkle.

“I’m glad.” Clint told him. “Sometimes I worry that you think it is silly or childish and were just putting up with it.”

“I think it’s a perfect thing to do.” Bucky said, kissing his hand again.

And it was. Bucky couldn't think of anything that could be more perfect than holding hands with his fella.


End file.
